User talk:Gwideon
So, Gwideon, I would like to draw this cover art for you, but there's a couple of things I'm gonna need clarified. *You asked for it to "follow a dark and light theme". I'm interpreting that as an image with heavy shadow/ light contrast, but if that's not what you meant please let me know. *You also asked for it to "include" Ethos. Do you want other characters/ objects included in the cover? What do you want the image to be of? Is it just Ethos? *Lastly, any words/ phrases/ titles you want on it, or will you be editing those (If there are any) on yourself? Thanks, I'm looking forward to working with you --'Darkblade9 (Talk)' 19:53, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Great, thanks for the clarifications! I will get working on your cover and will release it with my next gallery. I'm a bit busy with school stuff and my comic but I'll fit it in somehow --'Darkblade9 (Talk)' 00:43, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Your art's done, Gwideon. You can find it here. Darkblade9 (Talk) 17:57, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Appropriate Titles Your The Yami article has been renamed to Yami as per the Manual of Style guidelines on Article Titles. Please edit the Yami page from now on. sorry bob I don't read my talk that often so I didn't catch your message ok thank you for moving my work though NIGHTHAWK 16:11, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Hello, Gwideon! Now, I'm very sorry to have to tell you that your story, Light in the Shadow, has been marked as a stub, as it is under the 2000 byte stub limit. Once the page surpasses 2000 bytes in length, you may remove the stub tag. If not lengthened to 2000 bytes by September 2nd of this year, the page will be deleted. Once deleted, you may ask a staff member for it to be restored, but once restored you have but three days to lengthen it to the limit. If not lengthened within three days, it will be deleted once again, and this time, you cannot have it restored. Also, I would recommend adding a Fiction Infobox to the page. Just place at the top of the page, and fill in all necessary information, including the Light in the Darkness image. To see the info needed, just look at the infoboxes on pages such as this, this, this or this. I'm very sorry if I was of any inconvenience, my friend. If you have any other problems, just ask a staff member and I'm sure they will be of the utmost assistance. Thank you for your cooperation Hey. I've been on you Toa Page before, but for some reason this time I noticed that phrase about MNOG in there. Others in the community would probably be better to help you, but I've beat the game before, so I could help you along with any puzzles. You may want to figure everything out yourself. I would not be offended if you did. So, I was wondering, where are you stuck? [[User:Lalajujunini|'L'a'la']][[User talk:Lalajujunini|'j'u'ju']][[User blog:Lalajujunini|'n'i'ni']]Hard to pronounce! 21:55, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Ilkodac Wow, first villain audition ever for me. Okay, here are the lines: There ya go. make what you can out of it! P.S: the articles I linked for infobox reference had character infoboxes instead of fiction ones. Sorry, dude. Boom. You're in. P.S: Ophidian is pronounced O-Fidd-ee-ann, and I said Ga-''Metru'', not Ga-''Matoran'' which I think you said in the audition. Apart from that, it's great! If you mean the one at the very beginning when you are crossing the rocks on the beach... I don't know if you missed it or if it just didn't play, but it isn't important to progress. The next thing that you need to do after beginning is to go to Ga-Koro with Maku. If you mean a different Tahu cutscene at the beginning... other than the one where he turms his head and looks at you... then I'm not sure which one. 16:54, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Hi H. It's me. I was wandering what you thought of my story? The Duke Is AWSOME!!! (talk) 19:22, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: Profile Picture Here you go, dude. Excelsior! 02:53, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Gwideon. I just noticed your sgnature on the Voting Center, and thought that maybe you had been trying to make the "NIGHT" part yellow, and the "HAWK" part black. It didn't quite work, or at least it did not appear so on my computer. I would be happy to make you a signature, just tell me what you would like in it. [[User:Lalajujunini|'L'a'la']][[User talk:Lalajujunini|'j'u'ju']][[User blog:Lalajujunini|'n'i'ni']]Hard to pronounce! 12:32, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Art contest This is my entry for your art contest. It is a picture of Stumpy, a character of mine. He is holding a rocket launcher and just broke the fourth wall, literally. Excelsior! 23:04, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Hey Gwideon. This is a few hours late, and now that the competition has ended, deosn't really count, but I thought that you would enjoy what I had for you. I uploaded it and then noticed you had alredy released the results (my bad). Hope you like it! [[User:Lalajujunini|'L'a'la']][[User talk:Lalajujunini|'j'u'ju']][[User blog:Lalajujunini|'n'i'ni']]Hard to pronounce! 23:05, September 19, 2015 (UTC) My Reward So, I get to choose a character to make a cameo in your story. Well, then. Who to choose, who to choose. Ah. Let's go with Vezon. Good? Good. Excelsior! 20:47, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for acceptance in collab. Let's do this, eh? Heh heh. -Maccy1949 (talk) 18:39, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Why the change in plans of story? Why'd you change it? I was having ideas, actually, for the couple thing. ...But, I don't mind, you're in charge. Maccy1949 (talk) 18:18, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Light of Hope I just wrote the new chapter (Chapter Two), as promised. I have not yet found a name for the character but, I can work this out. :P Toa Fairon ' Co-Writing Hey Gwid, do you wanna do more collab pages? Any character in particular do you want me to add info for? Let me know if you'd like to, please. [[User:Pitcat|'Ad]][[User Talk:Pitcat|'Victorium!']] 17:14, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey man, remember how I made that Light in the Shadow cover for you? Well, I recently finished re- drawing it on my computer, and I think it looks a lot better now. If you want, you can use it instead. Have a nice day Excelsior! 17:33, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey Gwid, you gonna do anything about Kitra? She's still a major stub and you have less than 200 bytes in the page. Try to flesh it out to at least 2,000 bytes, man. -[[User:Pitcat|'Ad']] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'Victoriam!']] 00:26, February 25, 2016 (UTC) RE: Gwideon! Sup my guy? I didn't see your message until just now, I'm not as active as I once was, so sorry for the late reply. How you've been? - Pit